


the bonding of Agape and Eros

by KyokoUchiha



Series: the bonding of Agape and Eros [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome, Underage Sex, ot3 relationship, sweet virgin yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokoUchiha/pseuds/KyokoUchiha
Summary: ** “Let Yuuri wash your hair”, Victor suggested next to him.The blond opened his eyes to glare at the older. “I never said that I would do this bonding shit with him”, he snapped, pushing the bangs out of his eyes.Victor tipped his head to the side. “If you don’t want to cooperate, I guess you don’t want me to coach you anymore.”The urge to punch this fucker’s face was really strong. “Fine!”, he grumbled. He looked over his shoulder to the other man. “If you get shampoo in my eyes, I’m gonna punch you.”Yuuri crouched down behind the younger boy and accepted the bottle from Victor. “I’ll be careful”, he smiled reassuringly. **––Some bonding smut between our favorite trio.––Takes place between episode 3 & 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: I know that Yuri is underage. If you don’t like to read about sex between a 15 year old boy and two over 20 years old men, feel free to leave :) 
> 
> 2: I don’t support these relationships, this is purely fiction! 
> 
> 3: ‘Yuri’ or ‘Yurio’ refer to Plisetski Yuri and ‘Yuuri’ (and ‘Katsudon’) refer to Katsuki Yuuri
> 
> 4: It’s my first time writing gay smut, and a threesome none the less ^^’ I thought that my first time would be Klance or even Shklance, but then YOI aired ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> 5: English isn’t my first language, so please forgive me for my plain writing style. 
> 
> No beta reader.

Yuri liked to think that he would become the champion in figure skating. That nobody could beat him except for Victor.

But after watching Katsuki Yuuris performance on the internet, he wasn’t so sure anymore, that he would win in the senior circuit. He wasn’t so dumb to underestimate this annoying fool. Yuuri was pathetic but he had talent. So yeah, Yuri could recognize him as a rival, but he would still treat him as someone not worth of Victor’s attention.

“Damn, Victor”, Yuri cursed as he sat on the edge of the pond, hot water soothing his aching legs and feet. They had just finished their first training session and Yuri felt like his body would give out any moment. It wouldn’t be easy but he had known as much with Victor as a coach.

He still hated that Victor had chosen Agape for him. He didn’t like to skate soft, sensual. His performance had to be powerful, emotional like Eros. Ugh. He couldn’t picture Katsudon to be sexy. Nothing about him was attractive. Not his annoying personality, his lack of confidence, nor his stupid glasses and definitely not his way of skating. At least he wasn’t fat anymore.

Yuri kicked the water with his foot. He still couldn’t stop thinking about him. Dammit.

Just as he decided to get up and start cleaning himself, he heard the door open behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Victor and that stupid Katsudon entering the room. Both men had wrapped a towel around their waists – which didn’t make Yuri’s heart beat slower.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”, he demanded.

Victor smiled this stupid smile of his, which made people swoon including that raven idiot. “Ah, there you are, Yurio. I thought that we could bond a little after training~”

“Don’t call me that!” He hated his new nickname. “And I don’t want to bond with either of you. I just want to bathe in peace.” Through the bangs of his blond hair his gaze shifted from Victor to Yuuri, who stood behind the older one. Their eyes met and Yuri turned away, embarrassed at being caught.

“A healthy rivalry needs some bonding. And this onsen is great opportunity for you two. Yuuri is going to wash your back and you will wash his.” Victor wound his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and pulled the shorter one more into the room.

“He doesn’t seem fond of your idea”, Yuuri said after observing the boy’s sour expression.

“Oh, he will”, Victor smiled at his side. He pushed the raven down onto a stool and sat down next to him on another. He glanced over to the boy who was silently fuming by himself. He noticed the dry mop of blond hair. “Yurio, did you not wash your hair?”

Yuri gritted his teeth, a curse at the tip of his tongue. “No, I haven’t cleaned myself yet. I wanted to relax my feet first”, he explained, stubbornly leaving their back to them.

“That’s not hygienic. You cannot put your dirty feet into the water!”, Yuuri suddenly exclaimed.

When Yuri turned his body he was surprised to see the raven at his side. Hands on his hips, looking down at the blond like he was a child, which had done something wrong. He felt his cheeks heating up. “Stop looking at me like that. I washed my feet before I put them in the water, you idiot!”

Now it was Yuuri’s turn to blush in embarrassment.

 _Serves him right_ , the blond thought, grinning smugly. “I do have manners.”

“I can hardly believe that”, Yuuri retorted.

Victor laughed and Yuri growled, now glaring menacingly up at the other. The silver haired man clapped his hands together. “Don’t fight. Both of you are tired and did well today. Let’s wash up and relax together.” Again this stupid smile.

Yuri huffed, regarded the raven with an angry scowl, but none the less obliged.

Victor patted the stool next to him and Yuri sat down. “Yuuri, come here.”

Yuri filled the wooden bucket with warm water and poured it over his head, letting it soak his hair. When he reached for the bottle with shampoo, someone grabbed his wrist.

“Let Yuuri wash your hair”, Victor suggested next to him.

The blond opened his eyes to glare at the older. “I never said that I would do this bonding shit with him”, he snapped, pushing the bangs out of his eyes.

Victor tipped his head to the side. “If you don’t want to cooperate, I guess you don’t want me to coach you anymore.”

The urge to punch this fucker’s face was really strong. “Fine!”, he grumbled. He looked over his shoulder to the other man. “If you get shampoo in my eyes, I’m gonna punch you.”

Yuuri crouched down behind the younger boy and accepted the bottle from Victor. “I’ll be careful”, he smiled reassuringly.

Yuri whipped his head back, now he wanted to punch the idiot. His hands grabbed the towel around his waist as he waited, hoping that nobody could hear the frantic beating of his heart.

When he felt big hands in his hair, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing evenly. Yuuri's hands carded gently through his hair, carefully messaging his scalp. It felt ... nice. He began to relax.

After a few minutes the hands disappeared. He couldn't open his eyes due to the soap, but he heard water running in front of him. Then he felt a hand on his forehead. "I'm gonna rinse your hair now." The next moment warm water ran over his head. And seconds later: "There, done."

"Wasn't so bad, was it?", Victor asked smugly.

Yuri ignored the pang in his chest. Instead he opened his eyes and glared at the silver haired man. "Whatever. Are you happy now?" Hopefully he would now stop with this bonding shit.

"Nope, Yuuri still needs to wash your back~"

Yuri's whole body went aflame. He opened his mouth to protest but Victor wiggled his finger in front of his face. "Ah, ah. Don't forget~" which made the blond shut his mouth again. Victor smiled and winked at Yuuri behind the younger's back.

The raven shook his head and gathered a wash cloth and the soap in his hands.

Victor used this time to charge for Yuri's towel at his waist. The blond boy realized too late what the older had done and hastily put his hands over his lap to conceal his private parts. "Victor!", he screeched. Again probably the whole onsen had heard his outburst.

The silver haired man chuckled and held the towel just outside of Yuri's reach. "It will just get wet when you leave it on", he explained. "We are all men. You don't have to be shy~"

"Pervert, give it back!", Yuri tried to reach behind him, which made him loose his balance.

Strong hands around his waist saved him from falling off the stool. When he raised his head green eyes met with brown. "You okay?", Yuuri asked, brows knitted in concern.

The boy stared into the depth of those warm, brown eyes. A melodic chuckle brought him out of his trance. He whipped his head around and glared down at the hands in his lap. He absolutely hated how many times he had blushed today. Damn this stupid Katsudon with his stupid smile and his stupid friendly behavior.

"Don't mope, Yurio."

"Shuddup", the blond snapped. "Just do whatever you want", he pushed wet bangs out of his eyes. He was tired and hungry.

"I'm gonna start washing", Yuuri announced behind him. Seconds later a warm wet cloth touched his back. He still let out a tiny gasp but managed to stay still.

He needed to concentrate and not let the soft touches get to his brain or other body part, which would further embarrass him. The cloth traveled from his shoulders down his back, over his sides and back up. When it disappeared he let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly a hand between his shoulder blades pushed his upper body forward, making his chest touch his legs. "Bent down, Yurio", Victor ordered.

Yuri wanted to yell at him but when the cloth dipped down into the cleft of his ass cheeks brushing over his hole, he choked on his words. Instead he bit down on his tongue to suppress a moan. He looked back over his shoulder, ready to tell the other Russian off, but when he realized it wasn't Victor who was touching him, a little gasp escaped his mouth. Green eyes met brown again and Yuri blushed a deep shade of red as he felt his dick responding to the treatment. He hastily clamped his hands over it, hoping they didn't see it.

A deep chuckle next to him shattered all hope. "Seems like you _do_ enjoy bonding~", Victor stated, a smug smile on his lips.

Yuri glared through his bangs, a snarl ready on his lips, but when Yuuri again brushed over his hole – and applied pressure – he couldn't hold back a moan anymore, unconsciously arching his back and pressing his ass more into the touch. Needless to say that his dick was at full attention now – that traitorous little shit.

The hand between his shoulder blades moved lower, tracing his spine, making goose bumps raise on his skin. Yuri had to bite down on his lips to not let out another embarrassing sound.

"Don't do that", Victor's fingers grabbed his chin. His thumb traced gently over his abused lower lip. Blue eyes gazed into green, their faces so close that the boy could only see pools of sparkling blue.

Suddenly a hand clamped over his own in his lap, which snapped him out of his trance. Shame overwrote arousal, giving him power to stand up. Both men looked surprised as he gave them a heated glare. "I'm not playing games with you", he spat and hastily left the room, not looking back. He didn't see the crestfallen expression on Yuuri's face nor Victor's disappointed eyes.

When Yuri reached his room he his threw himself onto the futon and pulled the duvet over his body. His backside still tingled from their touches, shame and arousal still burning in his veins.

 _Fuck them and their pretty faces! Fuck all this shit!_ , he mentally cursed. His face was still flushed, his aching dick was trapped between his body and the mattress. He pressed his hips down harder. Fingers brushing wet bangs out of his face, he cursed his stupid young body. Adults probably wouldn't stay hard after all this shit – wouldn't get aroused in the first place.

"Stupid Katsudon, stupid Victor", he mumbled into the pillow. His hand moved to his butt, fingers tracing his hole. It was still wet and slippery from the soap. He bit his lip as he pushed one finger inside. His dick jumped at the sensation. A few seconds later a second finger joined the first.

The situation resembled the one from a few days ago, after he had seen Yuuri's performance video on the internet. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he had been hard after watching Yuuri skate Victor's routine so perfectly.

He began to move his fingers in and out as he imagined them to be Yuuri's. He couldn't reach as deep inside as the raven probably would. His hips began to rut into the mattress. He remembered Victor's warm hand at his chin, on his back, touching his skin. The places he had touched still felt hot.

Yuri let out a wanton moan and squeezed his fingers between his body and the mattress to touch his dick, which was leaking precum on the sheets. He would have to erase the evidence tomorrow morning. Imagining Victor and Yuuri finding out about this made his cheeks burn in shame.

He remembered Victor skating the choreography for Eros and imagined the raven doing it. His back arched, fingers twisting inside him, his other hand pumping his pulsing member. Eyes closed, surrounded by darkness, he could clearly picture both men on the ice, in the bath, together with him. With their names on his lips he reached his climax. His release spilled onto his hand, cum staining his skin and sheets.

When he came down from his high, he sat up and touched the mess he had made on the sheets. He clicked his tongue, again cursing his stupid hormones. He couldn't go back to the bath. With his current luck he would run right into those idiots. Which meant he would have to get up early tomorrow.

Sighing in annoyance he plopped back down onto a dry part of the mattress and pulled the covers back over himself. His stomach growled, but he ignored it. Because of these idiots he had to sleep on an empty stomach. He grumbled some Russian curses at them and closed his eyes.

Luckily he didn't need much time to fall asleep thanks to all the hard training. Unfortunately his dreams consisted of men with blue and brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End part one


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thanks for all the kudos and comments ^^ They really made me happy :D  
> 2\. I don’t recall the exact wordings from the episode (I don’t have time to watch the episode again :/ ) so I wrote down what seemed to fit for my story  
> 3\. I’m not really sure about Yuri’s family background (don’t remember, if he talked about other family members apart from his grandpa), which means that I again wrote what fit for me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Please, bear with me  
> 4\. Enjoy the smut ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

It turned out, that cleaning the futon without anyone noticing, was an impossible task. On his way to the washroom, he ran into Yuuri's sister, Katsuki Mari. Stumbling on his words, he tried to explain, why he was up early and wanted to clean his bed sheets.

 

Mari offered to put them into the machine, but he insisted on doing it himself. She eyed him warily, but after noticing his beet red face, she grinned. "Don't be ashamed. Yuuri had to clean his sheets every day when he was at your age."

 

Yuri's blush darkened. He hastily pushed the sheets into the machine and fled. He could still hear her laugh when he returned to his room.

 

After his cheeks returned to a normal color, he stepped out and went to the bathroom to finally wash all the nasty stuff off his body, but it was already occupied by Victor. For the second time this morning he fled to his room.

 

At the hallway he stumbled into Yuuri, who had just woken up and was still in his pajamas. "Ah, good morning, Yurio", the raven greeted, yawning.

 

Yuri blushed, the dried cum on his lower body reminding him of his activity yesterday. Before he could bite out a greeting, his stomach rumbled loudly.

 

"Ah, you must be hungry. You didn't eat dinner yesterday. I'm sorry for what happened. It's our fault. We went too far", Yuuri apologized, nervously fumbling with his fingers.

 

The blond crossed his arms over his chest. "I was just tired. It had nothing to do with you two", he lied, not daring to look into the other's eyes. It was easier to lie if he wasn't confronted with Yuuri's gentle eyes. He caught his nervous smile in the corner of his eye and clicked his tongue. "Let's go eat."

 

* * *

 

 

It was awful to sit at the table, eating breakfast with everyone, when he still felt dirty. He didn't dare look Victor in the eyes, fearing that he would guess what was bothering him. He ignored every attempt at conversation and just focused on his food.

 

When they arrived at the ice rink he went straight to the bathroom to change into training clothes. He would have to endure until practice was finished, then he could take a shower. He zipped up his hoodie and went to grab his skate shoes, ignoring the questioning look he received from the older Russian.

 

Practicing his routine made him forget his problems. He could ignore both men and just focused on his moves. Being 'Agape' was harder that he had thought. Victor had made it look so easy but he had made it clear that Yuri did it wrong.

 

"Think about something you love", the older Russian said.

 

Yuri huffed. "I'm trying, dammit!", he snapped.

 

"You are talented, but your greed is showing. 'Agape' is about loving unconditionally and being selfless. Giving everything for the one you love", he explained.

 

"This is bullshit", the younger snarled. "I didn't want to skate this!"

 

"I gave you this routine because I thought you could learn something new. Maybe you're not ready. It seems that I overestimated you", Victor stated.

 

"Shut the fuck up! I can do this. You'll see", Yuri exclaimed and started again.

 

Victor's gaze met Yuuri's at the other side of the rink.

 

* * *

  

After practice was done, Yuri fled into the safety of the showers. He peeled off his sweat-drenched clothes from his body and stepped into a stall. When he felt the hot water descend on his body, he finally relaxed. He would master the routine. He'd show Victor that he could beat Yuuri. And then Victor would only coach him.

 

He smirked as he thought about beating Yuuri, showing him that there was no place for him in this competition. He would show everyone that he would be the champion.

 

* * *

 

 

The days went by as both him and the older Yuuri underwent Victor's special training to master their individual routine. Yuuri also struggled with mastering 'Eros' but at least he could picture it. Yuri still couldn't express selfless love. How would he know? When he saw how Yuuri's mother fussed over her children, he got jealous. His mother hadn't ever acted like that.

 

He didn't feel warmth when he thought about her. She hadn't cared about his interest for figure skating. Only one person did care. His grandpa. When he thought back about him, he did feel something in his chest. And suddenly he could understand what 'Agape' felt like.

 

"We should go, Yurio", he heard Yuuri say beside him. When he didn't respond, fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him out from under the waterfall.

 

Still wrapped up in his memory, Yuri gazed up at the older man and nodded. "Okay." He didn't notice the fond glint in the other' eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

At the ice rink Yuri tried to teach Yuuri the quad Salchow until Victor barged into the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the onsen Yuri gazed up into the night sky, as he let the hot water soothe his aching muscles. He brushed wet bangs out of his eyes as he tried to ignore the two adults who were currently busy with washing each other. At least Victor didn't make him wash Yuuri's back this time. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander over the routine. Two days left. In two days he would beat that stupid Yuuri and go back to Russia with Victor as his coach.

 

He opened his eyes and peeked over to the two men and nearly had a heart attack. Victor, crouched behind Yuuri, pressed his chest against the raven's back; his hand was rubbing with the washcloth over his chest. The act was far from innocent, considering Yuuri's posture: red tinted cheeks, eyes half closed, looking blissful.

 

Yuri felt his body instantly lit on fire. How could this perverted Russian do something like this in front of him?! Did they do this all the time? _Don't think about that. Bad mind!_ Yuri desperately tried to stop his mind from imagining all possible scenarios of what both men could do in their alone time. He felt himself getting hard. Damn his hormones. When Victor's hand descended between Yuuri's opened legs, Yuri couldn't stay quiet anymore. "The fuck are you two doing?"

 

The silver haired man turned his head but didn't stop his ministration. "I'm cleaning him", he said. Yuuri let out a gasp, tipping his head back on the other's shoulder. He also turned his head and his clouded eyes met Yuri's.

 

The blond's dick twitched. His cheeks lit up in arousal and embarrassment. "That's hardly cleaning, you pervert!"

 

Victor's lips quirked into a smile. "Oh, but he likes it, ne Yuuri~" His free hand brushed over a perky nipple, making the younger gasp and arch into his palm. His smile turned into a smirk. "See."

 

Yuri growled and slapped the water's surface. "At least do that when you two are alone!" He really tried not to watch Victor's hand rub between the raven's legs but it was difficult. His eyes wandered up to the fingers, which tweaked a nipple; up to Yuuri's face with his eyes closed, mouth open, letting out lewd sounds, cheeks flushed.

 

He heard a chuckle and when his eyes met blue ones, he jerked back and turned his back on them. He hid his body beneath the water, only letting his nose and eyes peak out. Hands in his lap, he tried to ignore his aching dick. But it was hard, when his ears still picked up all the little obscene noises coming out of Yuuri's mouth. Oh how he wanted to fuck this pretty mouth of his, push his dick between those kissable lips. His dick made a happy twitch at that image. His fingers unconsciously wrapped around his length and squeezed. He bit on his lip to not let out a sound. His body felt on fire. He roused a little, so he wouldn't inhale water when he opened his mouth, and started to pump his dick.

 

So enwrapped in his own pleasure, he didn't notice someone approaching. Hands pushed between his armpits and heaved his body out of the water in one go. The blond screeched in surprise and horror. "You're a naughty boy, Yurio", Victor scolded behind him, holding his body in midair.

 

Yuri's cheeks burned in shame, he tried to hide his hard-on with his hands. "Put me down, you perverted old man!" He tried to kick his legs back, but his attempt just earned him a chuckle from behind.

 

"Don't be shy, Yurio~. I know, you like us."

 

Yuri's legs stopped in their movement. "Who'd like that stupid idiot?!" His voice was trembling, making his lie obvious.

 

"Someone who masturbated after getting his back washed by the aforementioned 'idiot'", Victor said in a singsong voice, smugness obvious.

 

Yuri's whole upper body flushed red. _How did he find out?_ He wanted to crawl back into his room, to hide and never come out again. It was so embarrassing, how could he possibly look both men in the eyes now? His eyes started to sting – no, he couldn't cry in front of them! He desperately tried to hold the sob in, which was threatening to spill over his lips, but failed when Victor suddenly carried him away from the water. He wanted to say something, but couldn't let another sob escape. Instead he covered his eyes with one hand, hoping that they didn't see his tears.

 

When Victor stopped the boy was sure that he would have to leave the bath, but when he peeked between his fingers, he could see that they now stood in front of Yuuri, who was still seated on a stool. His eyes weren't hooded anymore, but shone warmly up at him. Before the boy had time to comprehend the situation, Victor let him down onto the raven's lap. Warm hands wrapped around his waist as the older pulled him into a more comfortable position with the smaller straddling him.

 

Yuri could only manage to stare down into warm brown colored eyes. His hands grabbed broader shoulders to steady himself. This position made their dicks brush up against another, resulting in both Yu(u)ris letting out a moan. The blond bit down on his lip and glared half heartedly at both men – Victor had resumed sitting behind Yuuri.

 

The older Russian just smiled contently and brushed a hand on his face, sweeping away the tears, which had managed to spill down his cheeks.

 

Yuri wanted to jerk away but Yuuri's hold was strong, which left the boy to intensify his glare. The hands on his waist squeezed a little stronger, which brought his attention onto the raven.

 

"Don't be mad, Yurio", his lips formed a smile, fingers starting to gently grace the boy's skin, "let us take care of you."

 

The younger blinked in surprise, momentarily stunned at his offering. His gaze wandered from one man to the other, discovering nothing but honest feelings in their eyes. He looked down into his lap, blushing hard after seeing both their dicks standing proud against another. His eyes trailed behind the raven, noticing Victor's erection. They were both larger than him – his fingers started to tremble on Yuuri's shoulders.

 

Much bigger hands were placed on his, gently rubbing over his skin. "We are not going to hurt you", Victor calmly said, grabbing one hand and pulling it to his face. His lips gently graced over his knuckles, gaze locked with the blond's.

 

Yuri's cheeks darkened again. He looked to the side, hiding his blush behind his hair. "Okay", he mumbled. Not a second later hands pulled on his wrists, making his body lurch forward, right into Yuuri's. Before he could voice a complaint, he felt other lips touch his. His mouth opened in surprise, which promptly led to Yuuri pushing his tongue into the younger's mouth. Running the tip of his tongue over the other's, he tried to coax it into action. He didn't have to wait long.

 

After Yuri had regained from his shock, he put everything into responding to the kiss. His tongue pushed eagerly against Yuuri's, showing that he wouldn't submit so easily. His hands wound around the raven's neck; chest pressed against chest; dicks rubbing together, making both moan into the kiss.

 

Large hands held his waist, while another pair trailed over his back, leaving goose bumps on their way. The blond gasped as he felt one hand on his butt cheek, squeezing the soft yet firm globe. Yuuri stopped their kiss, burying his face into the base of the younger's neck, and started to leave a trail of kisses on the soft flesh.

 

Victor took the chance to capture the boy’s lips into a kiss. Yuri responded immediately. Their tongues pushed against another, both trying to dominate, but with Victor being more experienced Yuri soon had to submit, letting the older's tongue devour his mouth. Spit trickled down his chin. He felt another tongue licking up its way on his neck, then lapping up the trail of spit – which really shouldn't turn him on so bad.

 

A whine left his lips when Victor pulled back to kiss the raven. With hungry eyes Yuri watched their tongues battle in an open mouthed kiss. He licked his lips, tasting both men on his tongue. He wanted more, so much more. His skin still remembered the touch of the other's tongue. Green eyes locked onto the pure white flesh in front of him. He wanted to leave a mark. So he did.

 

His lips went down onto the raven's neck; after biting down, sucking and licking, a nice bruise bloomed on the pale skin. Yuri surveyed his work, grinning when he felt the larger dick twitch against his own.

 

Dark brown eyes met green; the boy could practically feel the hunger the man emitted. He shivered in anticipation. Both Yu(u)ris crushed their lips together, tongues entwined in a heated battle; hands touching every part of each other’s bodies. Yuri pressed his lips down harder, wanting the other to submit to him, but when Yuuri's hand grabbed his butt cheek, pulling at the soft flesh – the fingers of the other running down into the cleft, one finger rubbing his hole – he gasped in surprise, which made him lose the battle.

 

Yuuri pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth, devouring the hot cavern, while his finger poked at the entrance, easily slipping in. He swallowed the wanton moan, which escaped the blond's mouth. Their dicks rubbed against another; precum leaking on their heads, mixing together, making it feel so good. He could feel Victor's erection poking at his back, rubbing up and down between his firm ass cheeks. A moan escaped his own lips, arousal coiling hot in his lower stomach. His finger pushed deeper into the hot cavern between Yuri's cheeks. He could feel the boy squirm on his lap, trying to simultaneously press into the touch and rub his dick against Yuuri's. It was arousing.

 

"More", Yuri demanded against the raven's lips. He needed so much more than one finger. A second later another finger entered him, pushing in and out, hitting his prostate. Yuri arched his back, pulled away from the kiss and moaned, loud and lewd. He felt lips at his throat, sucking hard on his skin, this time leaving a mark. He didn't care, just focused on the fingers in his ass, pounding on his prostate. In his haze he noticed Victor's smoldering blue eyes on him, the hungry burn in his orbs made him shiver. He licked his lips, beckoning the older Russian to come closer.

 

Victor obliged, angling his head over Yuuri's to place his lips onto the blond's. He felt a small hand on his head, fingers burying into his locks. He sneaked his hand around the raven's body and grabbed both cocks in his large hand. They were slick with precum, making it easy to pump them together. Both Yu(u)ris moaned lewdly. His kiss with the boy turned sloppy. His tongue roamed around the hot cavern, desperate noises escaping the open mouth.

 

Yuri was a moaning mess. With fingers pounding on his prostate and the hand pumping both his and Yuuri's cock, he couldn't do so much as to submit to both men. He gasped when another mouth started to suck on one of his nipples. He was close, oh so close.

 

"You're so cute, little Kitten", Victor praised, nipping at the boy's bottom lip. "You look so pretty sitting on Yuuri's lap, taking his fingers, so pliant, so sweet. Such a good boy~." Victor swallowed his moan as the boy came, spilling his seed over his hand.

 

After his climax Yuri slumped into the raven's arms, eyes closed, catching his breath. He felt so spent, no energy left in his body.

 

Another hand brushed over his bangs. "You did well, Yurio", Yuuri mumbled at his ear, which made the blond blush.

 

He angled his head and looked over the raven's shoulder at the Russian behind them, who was smiling at him. Eying his still hard cock, he huffed and attempted to climb off the other’s lap. Yuuri still had his hands on the boy’s waist, which made his attempt futile. Yuri tried to push the hands away. “Let go.”

 

Yuuri regarded him, worry glistening in his brown eyes. “Did I do something wrong? Are you hurt?”

 

The blond sighed. “No, idiot”, he felt his cheeks heat up and looked to the side, “but Victor’s still hard”, he mumbled shyly.

 

 _Cute_ , both men thought at the display.

 

“Oi, stop staring!”, the blond barked, after he couldn’t bear their gazes on him anymore.

 

“There goes the sweet kitten”, Victor said, sighing dramatically, which earned him a dark look from said ‘kitten’. The older Russian smiled innocently. “It’s okay, Yurio. Let’s clean up and rest for the day. You two must be tired.”

 

The boy furrowed his brows. “But what about your uh … problem?” He couldn’t make himself say ‘dick’.

 

Victor started to fill a wooden bucket with water. “I said, that it’s okay. Sit down on a stool, Yurio.”

 

With his brows still furrowed, Yuri slowly climbed off the raven’s lap. His legs felt a little shaky, but he managed to sit on a stool nearby. His ass tingled a little at the contact. Hopefully it wouldn’t hurt that bad tomorrow.

 

The three of them proceeded to wash their bodies.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening Yuri was lying on his futon in his room, thoughts a disarray in his head. His body still remembered their touch on his skin. His lips tingled, their taste lingering on his tongue. He ruffled his hair, rolling onto his back, looking up at the dark ceiling of his room. Damn these two idiots. How could he possibly get some sleep when all he could think of was what they had done just an hour ago.

 

But he needed to sleep, needed to forget what they did tonight. He had to focus on his routine. He wouldn’t let Katsudon beat him. Nope. He would win and Victor would be his coach. Yes.

 

He pictured their gazes during his performance. Focusing on his body, on his moves, just him. The day after tomorrow he would show everyone that he was the better skater.

 

After a long time he finally found sleep, the smirk still lingering on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of part two


End file.
